Transformers Armada Underground Cave
by SuperSayin2Gohan
Summary: The Autobots have picked up a Minicon signal, but what do they do when they all end up seperated in an underground cave. Who'll find the Minicon first? Autobots or Decepticons? Like before I don't own Tf Armada or any of the characters except Leia.


Hey everyone how's it going. Rad here, we're just chilling out here at the Autobot base. The Autobots were working, while Leia was teaching us all how to play a card game. "Man this game is hard." said Carlos "You just have to have enough speed in order to win. That's why they call it Speed." said Leia after she got done beating Carlos. "Hey don't worry Carlos you and me will practice together when ever we have some spare time. Then we'll beat her." said Rad smiling at Carlos and giving him the thumbs up. "Yeah." he replied Suddenly the Minicon signal went off. They all then went into the control to see where the signal was coming from. "Got a lock on the coordinates Optimus." said Red Alert "Good lets go." They went into the warp room and the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. The kids stepped on the panels and were transformed into their Autobot suits. Rad, Alexis, and Carlos got in Optimus, and Leia got into Hot Shot. "Coordinates locked." said Red Alert "Then launch." said Optimus "I'm right behind ya." said Hot Shot as they launched for their destination. When they got there they noticed it was very rocky. "Something tells me we'll be in for bumpy ride today." said Rad as he and the others got out of Optimus "Alright!" Exclaimed Leia "You like bumpy rides?" asked Alexis "Yeah its fun." replied Leia Alexis just shook her head smiling "You're just as crazy as Hot Shot." she said "Alright team lets get to work." said Optimus with humor in his voice "Right!" 

Meanwhile not far from where the Autobots were Starscream and Megatron were looking around for the Minicon. "I say we just blast away at the ground, instead of walking around looking under every boulder." complained Starscream "That would be a foolish thing to do, you might destroy the Minicon in the process. So quit complaining and get back to work" Responded Megatron Starscream got a sour look on his face as he went back to work.

"Picked anything up yet Smokescreen?" asked Leia "Nope not yet." he replied as they were driving around looking for the Minicon. Optimus had decided Rad would come with him, Leia would go with Smokescreen, Carlos would go with Hot Shot, and Alexis would go with Red Alert. Red Alert and Hot Shot would go together (to keep Hot Shot from…well you know… getting in over his head.) Optimus and Smokescreen would go together as well. "Hey, what's that over there?" asked Leia "Decepticons." said Smokescreen "Let's keep quite so they won't notice us." Said Optimus Leia and Rad nodded their heads in agreement. Unfortunately for them Cyclonus and Demolisher were coming back to report to Megatron that they couldn't find the Minicon, when they spotted them. "Megatron we have Autobots in the area." reported Demolisher "Then annihilate them you fool!" yelled Megatron as he and Starscream began firing at them. "So much for them not noticing us.'' said Smokescreen as he and Optimus were swerving to get away from the blasts. "Great now what are we going to do?" asked Rad "First thing is we have to get you two to safety." said Optimus "Somehow I get the feeling that that's going to be harder than you make it sound." said Leia, looking in Smokescreens side mirrors seeing the Decepticons chasing them. "Me too." said Smokescreen, Leia then looked out of Smokescreen's window and noticed Hot Shot and Red Alert coming towards them. "Hey, guys the reinforcements are here." said Leia "Good timing too." said Rad as Hot Shot and Red Alert drove up along side Optimus and Smokescreen. They then stopped and let the kids and their Minicons get out and head towards safety. "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" The Autobots started fighting with the Decepticons. "Come-on, we need to go find that Minicon." said Alexis They started running away from the fight when suddenly the ground beneath them began to split open. "Optimus watch out! An Earthquake is causing the ground to crack open!" Yelled Carlos as the crack in the ground began to head towards them. Optimus looked down and saw the ground spreading apart beneath them. "Autobots fall back!" ordered Optimus But it was too late they all fell through the crack in the ground. "Ahhhh!" screamed all the kids as they fell into the darkness of the crack. Suddenly the top of the crevasse closed up. "Uh…hey, is everyone ok?" asked Rad "Yeah I'm fine." said Carlos and Alexis the Minicons all said they were ok too. Hot Rod began looking around for Leia _"Leia where are you?" _he called "Wait where's Leia?" asked Alexis "I don't know. I thought she landed right next to you." replied Rad. They began walking around to try and find her. "Hey guys look a river. Maybe she fell into the river and was drifted downstream." said Carlos "That's possible. Come-on lets go find her and the Autobots." said Rad The Minicons then transformed, and the kids rode down stream on them. 

Meanwhile Leia was just waking up on the bank of the underground river. "Huh. Where am I?" She then looked around, "Where is Hot Rod and the others?" she asked herself as she got up. I guess I fell in the river and everyone else fell on land. Well I can't wait here a Decepticon might show up. Maybe if I follow the river it'll lead me out of here. She thought to herself as she began walking. She was walking for maybe 10 minutes when she noticed a light up ahead. "Hey maybe it's the Minicon!" she then ran towards it. When she got to it she saw that it was buried under some rock. "Well better start digging." she said as she began moving some of the rock. When she was done she picked up the plate and brushed some of the dirt off. "Now all I have to do is find the others before the Decepticons find me." Then she began walking downstream once again.

Meanwhile the Decepticons were heading up stream towards Leia. "Sir shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of here?" asked Demolisher "You fool. We are trying to find the Minicon!" yelled Megatron "Oh yeah. Sorry sir." he replied Suddenly they heard something up ahead. "Quite." whispered Megatron they all listened and heard a voice calling, "Hot Rod! Rad! Where are you guys?!" "Megatron it sounds like one of the kids." said Cyclonus "I know that. Maybe that brat has found the Minicon. Let's surprise our little friend." said Megatron 

Farther upstream the Autobots were following Leia's trail along with the other kids. Whom they met up with about 15 minutes ago. "I wonder how far behind we are?" asked Rad "Why don't we send Laserbeak up ahead, and then he can send us back her exact position." suggested Red Alert "Good idea Red Alert." praised Optimus Rad then pulled Laserbeak out and sent him on his way.

"Hot Rod! Rad! Where Are you guys!?" Called Leia as she was walking. She suddenly stopped and began looking around. Something's not right here. She then bent down and picked up a rock. She then began to look around as she slowly walked forward. She then hears a sound of to her right and throws it. She listens for it to land and it sounds like hit metal. "Decepticon." she whispered. She then slowly begins backing up, till she hit something. She turns around and sees that its Cyclonus and Demolisher. "Hello kiddie. Nice to see you again." he said She backed up and began to run in the opposite direction when she saw Megatron and Starscream. "No where for you to run now. So why don't you hand over that Minicon." said Megatron "No way! I'm giving it to the Autobots." She replied none of them noticed Laserbeak flying above them.

Back where the kids and Autobots, Alexis was receiving what Laserbeak was seeing. "Oh no! Leia is surrounded by Decepticons and she has the Minicon.'' "Alright team lets hurry before the Decepticons get the Minicon from Leia." said Optimus, they then all ran straight ahead at top speed. "I tire of your games human, now hand over that Minicon." said Megatron taking a few steps towards her. Leia took a few steps backwards from him. "Back off Megatron!" "Huh?'' "Its Hot Shot and the other Autobots!" (The end theme starts playing) Hot Rod then came up next to her. _"Hop on Leia and lets blow this joint!"_ "Couldn't agree with you more buddy." she said as she hopped on and they flew out of there right between Cyclonus and Demolisher. "You fools you let them get away with the Minicon!" yelled Megatron, he then glared at the Autobots before saying, "I'll be back. And next time you won't be so lucky." All the Decepticons the warped back to their base. "You ok Leia?" asked Optimus "Yeah I'm fine. And I still have the Minicon." She said holding it up to Optimus. 

That was quite an adventure we had that day. Even though we were all separated we still found the Minicon, and kept it from the Decepticons. I wonder how much trouble Cyclonus and Demolisher are in for letting Leia get by them with the Minicon.

(I'll tell you on the next episode I write) 


End file.
